In recent years, exercise has become a daily part of most individual's lives. It may, for example, take the form of jogging, walking, bicycling, or aerobic exercises. In years past when a woman became pregnant, the consensus was that she must avoid strenuous exercise. More recently, this advice has been tempered and it is not uncommon for a pregnant woman to participate in relatively strenuous exercise programs, and in particular, aerobic exercise. Not only has exercise benefitted the woman but it may very well have a salutary effect on the unborn child.
The effects of exercise on the woman are immediately apparent and continue through the birth and subsequent recovery. It appears that exercise activity during a pregnancy is highly beneficial and in most cases is recommended.
The problem with such a program is that the physiology of a woman's body during pregnancy is constantly changing and growing. In particular the growth of the fetus adds a mass in the abdominal area. Concurrently, the woman's breasts become enlarged in anticipation of the birth of the child and the subsequent breast feeding. During exercise, the enlarged abdomen and enlarged breasts require extra support, otherwise the woman may feel discomfort both during and after the exercise session.
Presently, there are available support belts that pass under the uterine area principally to prevent sagging. Usually these uterine support belts include shoulder straps such that the support is actually provided from the shoulder. While such a structure would probably be adequate for an active woman, were she to select walking as an exercise regimen, it would be inadequate for a more active type of exercise such as aerobics, principally because the only support is to prevent sagging. Further, the support band type structure only becomes operable in the latter stages of pregnancy when the uterine area is greatly enlarged relative to the non-pregnant woman. Finally, the abdominal support bands do not provide concurrent breast support. Thus, the more active pregnant woman, were she to elect the abdominal support-type structure would have to combine it with conventional breast support found in a brassiere.
In participating in aerobic exercises, it is usual for the participant to wear tights which are a skin fitting pant structure starting at the waist and extending to the vicinity of the ankles with some tights having foot straps to ensure that the legs of the tights don't work up ones legs as one exercises. In addition, the participant usually wears a leotard over the tights. While some definitions would indicate a leotard included ankle length legs along with the close fitting garment for the torso, the commonly accepted definition of a leotard is a garment covering the torso which may or may not have arms, but does not include legs. Returning to the tights, it is well known that the tights manufactured for a non-pregnant woman would not be satisfactory for the pregnant woman as the expanded abdomen would be too tightly constricted. Garments such as tights, skirts and so forth that are made for pregnant women generally have an opening in the front with a draw string around the waist. Such a structure allows for the growing abdomen. Further, such tights have no support whatsoever for the abdomen. Nor, for that matter, would a conventional leotard. It is possible that the prior art abdominal supporters described above could be used with a leotard or tights but such would prove cumbersome and probably would not be satisfactory for the active exerciser. Furthermore, it is likely the tights would not fit as least during the third trimester of pregnancy.
Prior art maternity support devices usually use straps, lacing, buckles or hook and eye Velcro type fasteners to compensate for the growing abdomen. While such adjustable straps, buckles and so on permit use of the garment for a period of time, they are inconvenient and result in chafing and irritation, particularly during an aerobic exercise session. Further, such support belts and the like may prove unsightly to the user even though some outer garment is included.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an exercise garment for pregnant women which supports the abdominal area while concurrently providing breast support.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an exercise garment for pregnant women which may be utilized throughout the period of pregnancy without discomfort.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an exercise garment which provides a pleasing profile to the pregnant woman without the appearance of unsightly straps, snaps, buckles or the like.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an exercise garment that may be worn under additional pieces of clothing.